Naitlyn: Secrets From Love
by xohbabyitschelseaxo
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate promised to never leave each other. But then Nate's career makes them harder to stay together and Nate mysteriously breaks her heart. Few years later, they meet again. Caitlyn has a big secret from him and why did Nate break her heart?R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm not like a fan of the Jonas Brothers but Camp Rock is always stuck in my head so whatever might as well

**Okay, so I'm not like a fan of the Jonas Brothers but Camp Rock is always stuck in my head so whatever might as well. Lol XD **

**I hope you like this one because its pretty different. And this is my first fanfic EVER so don't kill me if you don't like it okay?! But I would like ideas and how I could make it better. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: pshh! Pshh! Yeah, like I own anything of Camp Rock. :D**

Chapter 1- I Promise

"Oh my god, you did all of this for me?!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

She couldn't believe it. Just outside of the Camp ck cabins was the lake deck with candles lit all over the place and a picnic set up with every type of food she liked! The canoe right beside it had pink rose petals on it making it have a romantic atmosphere. In fact, it was too romantic that she was just trying to take it all in.

"Yeah, it's all for you." Nate smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "So are we gonna eat or not?"

Caitlyn tried to force words out of her mouth but it all just came out as a "mhmmphh." She was biting her lip trying to keep the tears that are forming to show on her face. I mean, not every boyfriend out there would do something like this for their girlfriend. At least, not any of the boyfriends Caitlyn's ever had.

Nate laughed looking at her face which was emotionally touched and let her to the picnic area. Tonight was just so beautiful. It took him two hours to set this up but it was totally worth it. _Shane was right Nate thought, this was the perfect place. _

"How'd you do all of this?" Caitlyn asked curiously and Nate slightly shook his head once he realized he was daydreaming..well about her.

"I have my ways." Nate smiled.

Caitlyn giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "Ow!" Nate said and made a pout face. Caitlyn laughed and kissed him right on the lips and Nate's pout expression immediately became the opposite. _I have the best boyfriend ever! Caitlyn thought. _This was definitely a moment that she would never forget.

**An Hour Later…**

When they walked back into Caitlyn's cabin they were in a heavy session make out.

"I love you." Caitlyn mumbled, her arms wrapped around Nate's neck.

"I love you too." Nate said and continued to make out with her. Then suddenly Caitlyn's mind went into a flashback.

_Flashback: Caitlyn's boyfriend, Bryan was a very popular quarterback in his football team. Basically, any girl in her school would be lucky to date him. He was the only guy Caitlyn ever fell in love with but not as much as he did with Nate now._

_One day Caitlyn was watching him at football practice. When it was over, he came up to her. _

"_Hey! What's up?" Caitlyn asked kissing him on the cheek. Bryan instantly pulled away. He always does that when Caitlyn kisses him in public. He didn't like it when people knew they were going out but she never knew what was so wrong about it. Still she loved him anyway._

"_Nothing." Bryan mumbled. "Look I think we should break up."_

"_WHAT?!" Caitlyn pulled away and looked at him like he grew 3 heads. "Why?!"_

_Bryan smirked, "The only reason why I went out with you is because the guys at the team dared me too for three months._

_Caitlyn couldn't believed what he just said. "So all of this.." Caitlyn said whispering since she was obviously tearing. "Everything that you said.. you didn't mean at all."_

"_Yeah. Sure." Bryan said not paying attention. He was too busy checking out one of the cheerleaders. "Well anways, see ya." And he walked away from practice and from her broken heart. Caitlyn stood there trying to not cry but it wasn't working. It was the eighth. time she was dumped in her life._

_End of Flashback._

Caitlyn suddenly stopped and let go. Her mind was still in deep thinking. Nate looked at her face and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Caitlyn said looking down.

Nate didn't believe any of it. Everytime Caitlyn tries to hide something she looks down with those big brown eyelashes of hers. "I know somethings up," Nate said, "Come on Caitlyn, what is it."

"Nate, do you promise to never leave me?" Caitlyn said looking up, tears in her eyes.

"It's just that I've been hurt so many times and you're the most amazing guy I've ever met and I just don't know and- "

"I'll never leave you Caitlyn." Nate said looking down at her. "I promise. I love you way too much."

"I love you too." Caitlyn said believing him. They continued making out. Not even Bryan made her feel the way Nate did.

They continued kissing until they were fully making out again. Before they knew it they were on the bed not realizing the consequences that lie ahead.

**Yeah, so first chapter up! Lol. This is going to be hard but I pretty much know where the story is going to go. And again, don't yell at me if I'm not good at this! I'm not that good at writing romance hahah. Anyway review and I will love you forever and ever!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow.. I cant believe I actually got reviews! This is very surprising for me. I got 6 alerts, favorites, and 4 comments. I'm pretty satisfied! :D So here's the next chapter it's pretty short but it's pretty useful info that you're going to need for the rest of the story..I think. But I most likely will upload Chapter 3 later today too! :**

**Oh yeah, I changed the title from Cry For you to Naitlyn: Secrets from Love because it just fits better so if people who put this story in their alerts or favorites if it has a different title it's the same story. :**

**&+ Thanks for the reviews and all! I love you. No, seriously I LOVE YOU. Hahah.**

Chapter 2 – M&C Best Friends Forever

A couple of weeks later Mitchie and Caitlyn were in their cabin packing up for their last day.

"I can't believe this is our last day together!" Mitchie exclaimed.

It was her first year in Camp Rock but already she has made life-long friends. And even though it was only her first year, Mitchie and Caitlyn have gotten extremely close. They were like best friends, no, like sisters practically.

"I know! I'm going to miss everyone so much!" Caitlyn said, "This year is probably the best year in all of the year I have been in Camp Rock."

It was eight o'clock in the morning but they figured the earlier they woke up, the more time they had to spend their last day together.

Caitlyn took a picture from the wall she hung up that had Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Ella, Jason, Peggy, and Tess. They were all standing in front of her cabin posing the most ridiculous poses they could possibly think of. She was not looking at any other person in the picture except Nate.

Mitchie gazed over her shoulder and realized what she was looking at.

"Of course it had to be your best year Caitlyn," Mitchie laughed. "You're going out with Nate!"

Caitlyn smiled and threw a shirt at her. "That's not true!" Caitlyn said biting her lip because it was obviously true. "I met a lot of cool people at Camp Rock. And Tess really loosened up this year!"

Mitchie tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine!" Caitlyn admitted. "Maybe this year was the best because of Nate!"

"Good girl," Mitchie said, "Oh yeah, can I keep this shirt?" Mitchie held up the shirt that Caitlyn threw at her.

"Whatever." Caitlyn said giggling.

Mitchie stuffed it in her suitcase and took her music notebook and put it on top of that.

Mitchie laughed but then she realized that she's going to have to face school in two weeks. Everything will be back to normal.

"I don't want to go back home. Camp Rock is like the only place I have friends!" Mitchie complained and sat beside Caitlyn's suitcase.

"Yeah, it sucks." Caitlyn said.

She was going to have face school sooner or later too and she obviously didn't have much friends in her school either. "But we're going to be here next summer, and it's just going to be just as fun!"

"Yeah, I guess." Mitchie said.

Mitchie then sprang to her desk table next to her bed and took out a pen knife from her drawer.

"Ahh!" Caitlyn screamed jokingly. "Don't kill me! Oh wait, no Mitchie you're a cutter!"

Mitchie laughed. "No Caitlyn! Just watch."

Mitchie took her pen knife and started carving on the wall. She wrote something that Caitlyn couldn't see because her long brown hair was covering it. When Mitchie took her hands off Caitlyn went closer to the wall and squinted her eyes to see the small words.

_Caitlyn Gellar + Mitchie Torres Best Friends For Life_

"I like it!" Caitlyn said nodding for approval. "What the heck, "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" She hugged her best friend so tightly that she was probably crushing her bones.

"Me too," Mitchie said, "We HAVE to come back to Camp Rock no matter what happens."

"Totally!" Caitlyn said, "Come on let's go outside! Let's see if anyone's waken up yet."

Caitlyn dragged Mitchie by the arm. "You mean," Mitchie corrected, "Our boyfriends!"

"Hahahaha yes!" Caitlyn exclaimed getting more and more excited with every step she took outside.

All of the sudden she felt someone wrap around Mitchie. Caitlyn turned and realized it was just Shane. Shane's hands were covering Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie turned around and kissed him again…and again…and again.

"Ew!" Caitlyn said cringing. "Can you guys stop that?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah, you say that when you're not around Nate." Shane said.

Caitlyn immediately blushed and punched Shane's arm.

"Ow!" Shane said, "Mitchie, your friend's is really violent!"

Mitchie laughed and kissed him again. _Oh god, Caitlyn thought. This never ends!_

"Well," Caitlyn said clapping her hands together since they were making out and probably not realizing they were there. "I'm going to leave you too alone."

"Hellooo?" Caitlyn said waving her arms and laughing. She shook her head and started to walk the other way.

"Wait, Caitlyn!" Shane shouted behind her. "Nate wants to see you by the canoe? He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

Caitlyn's heart skipped a beat. Just hearing his name makes her heart melt. But what did he need to talk about. She was so anxious to know that she just asked, "About what?" Caitlyn turned towards the couple that were ten feet away from her.

Shane's arms were wrapped around Mitchie's waist. _Okay they might be disgusting but they are the cutest couple! She thought. _"I don't know," Shane shook his head and joked, "I think he might propose to you."

Caitlyn laughed and just walked away. When she got to the canoe he saw Nate sitting down on the deck looking at the wonderful view of Camp Rock's lake.

As she got closer she could feel her heart going faster and faster through her ears. Nate stood up, hands in his pockets and walked towards Caitlyn until they were face to face.

"Caitlyn," Nate said looking into her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

**Ohhhhh… it's a.. a.. CLIFFIE! XD **

**Hahah but review, alert, put this story as your favorite. Because I cant do this without you and I love EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dudeee

**Dudeee.. I think I'm soo good at this I decided to write two chapters in one day! And thanks for the reviews by the way, again I….. LOVE YOU!**

**Here's the third chapter and yep, let the drama begin. Some of you already know what's going to happen next soo shhhhhh.. :**

Chapter 3 – Already Gone

_Previously on Naitlyn: Secrets From Love_

_As she got closer and closer she could feel her heart going faster and faster through her ears. Nate stood up, hands in his pockets and walked towards Caitlyn until they were face to face._

"_Caitlyn," Nate said looking into her eyes. "I need to talk to you."_

"Yeah, that's what Shane told me." Caitlyn smiled, "What is it?"

Nate looked down on the floor pretending that he was kicking something off the ground as he spoke. "Well….."

Caitlyn stood there looking at his face. _What did he had to say? Maybe he wants me to go on tour with him? Maybe he's proposing me!! Oh wait, never believe what Shane says. Hahah. _

She started to get impatient and they'd been silent for about a minute. Nate was still staring down at the ground and still pretending to kick something when there was nothing there.

"I think we should be just friends." Nate whispered quietly. He would have said it louder if he wasn't tearing in his eyes. But he didn't want Caitlyn to know that since he was the one closing their relationship.

Caitlyn couldn't hear what he just said. _Did he say he wanted to be just friends? _

"What?" Caitlyn asked looking at his hair since his face was looking down.

Nate picked his head up. "I want to break up," Nate said clearly. "I'm going to be on tour a lot so we have a lot of time together. I hope we can still be friends."

Caitlyn could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Just a few weeks ago he said he'd never leave her! And he promised too. This couldn't be true. He loves her then why would all of a sudden he would want to break up with her?

"What?!" Caitlyn yelled tears in her eyes. Wait, this was the second time she said what? "This can't be true! You still love me I know it! How can you promise me three weeks ago that you'll never leave me and then break up with me because you just want to be friends?!"

Caitlyn started crying uncontrollably. This time she would have no one to comfort her since the only one who could make her feel happy was breaking her heart.

Nate just looked down and he was obviously crying too. _I don't want to hurt her. I still love her but I have to do this. He thought. _"I'm sorry Caitlyn." Nate said mumbling. "But I guess this wasn't meant to be." It didn't really sound like them it seemed like he was coughing up the words because it was not like to him at all.

"I can't believe you, Nate!" Caitlyn said stepping two feet away from him. Her makeup was all smeared and her brown eyes were like a glassy grey. "YOU PROMISED!"

"I said I was sorry! I just really hope we can be friends!" Nate said.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS LIKE THIS IS NO BIG DEAL?! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WILL NEVER BREAK MY HEART AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING. I CANT BELIEVE YOU NATE, I H-H-A-A-T-E –" Caitlyn screamed. She couldn't say the rest but instead she said, "Not again," Caitlyn walked away when she realized that Nate was probably not listening to anything she was saying but he really did, every single word.

Nate just kept looking down and he seemed to be really try to get something off the ground more than ever. There were wet spot on the floor from his tears but Caitlyn didn't seem to notice since she was blinded from seeing anything from her own.

It was silent for awhile and Caitlyn seemed to stop crying. Nate finally looked up to see what Caitlyn was doing but when he looked up, she was out of sight.

Caitlyn ran back to her cabin and was hoping to chill in her cabin for awhile when she found Shane and Mitchie writing a song together. She closed the door loudly and they both jumped up at about two feet high.

"OH MY GOD. Caitlyn, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mitchie shouted standing up and walking to her friend.

Caitlyn was covered in tears and her makeup was smeared. Mascara was running down her face and Mitchie looked in her eyes that went from brown to grey.

_Wow, Mitchie thought. Whatever happened to her must of made her so upset. Her eyes were literally a grey. _

Shane stood up and walked toward Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, are you alright?" Shane asked full of concern.

"Na-t-t-e-e." Caitlyn said crying, "He broke up with me."

"WHAT!?" Mitchie and Shane screamed looking at each other and then looking at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded and fresh tears appeared on her face. Shane was immediately concerned to mad. No, Shane didn't like Caitlyn but Mitchie's friends were Shane's friends too.

"I'M GONNA TALK TO NATE AND IM GONNA F-" Shane shouted. Mitchie slowly touched his arm to stop him from saying anymore.

"Sorry." Shane said quietly.

"No," Caitlyn said looking at both of them. "I don't want you to do anything. He's already gone."

Shane walked quickly from the cabin to talk to his brother while Caitlyn just sat at Mitchie's bed bawling.

Mitchie could hear Jason coming up to Shane and saying, "Is Caitlyn there? I want to show her the sketches I want for my birdhouse!" and then she heard Shane saying, "Don't go in there Jason, trust me on this one."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She sat by her and hugged her like she was a three year old.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this." She said hugging her tightly with her head on Caitlyn's shoulder. "He's a jerk and you don't deserve him."

**Woah, I think Camp Rock has instantly gone to drama. Very emotional chapter :**

**The next chapter won't really be a chapter but will have small scenes from here and there after they leave Camp Rock. You'll be surprised but not disappointed, trust me.**

**Again review, alert, favorite and yess we all know, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER TILL THE END OF TIME.**

**New chapter tomorrow! I promise :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh. Oh my god I'm seriously surprised, I thought I wouldn't get as much reviews as I thought. And now with 16 reviews, 371 hits, 4 favorites, and 19 alerts.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter and this takes place after they leave Camp Rock. It's like scenes from here and there taking from Nate and Caitlyn's life. It's a long chapter but it's totally worth it. **

Chapter 4 – Still in Love

Connect 3 on the Tour Bus a few weeks after Camp Rock…

"Why'd you break up with Caitlyn?" Shane asked. This was a question that was filling everyone's mind and yes, even Jason. Jason even commented once that Caitlyn looked too upset to make him his birdhouse.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nate mumbled pretending to fall asleep on the tour bus couch.

"C'mon TELL ME!" Shane said jumping on top of him. "I want to know! You still love her, I know it. I'm your brother!!"

Nate glared at him and then looked down. He's been really down lately ever since he broke up with Caitlyn. When Caitlyn stormed off that was the last time he saw her. _What if I told him why I broke up with her and he tells everybody? I don't want that to happen and its suppose to be a secret. But I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later so might as well.._

"Okay," Nate said sitting up, "But you have to promise not to tell anybody!"

"Ooohhh!!" Jason said running up to him, "Secret time! I want to know!"

Nate and Shane looked at him as if he was the craziest person alive.

"Fine," Nate said, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone too."

"I swear on my 57 birdhouses!" Jason cried putting his hand to his heart.

"Okay well….." Nate said quietly.

By the time he was finished Shane and Jason looked at him with astonishment. They couldn't believe what he just said. They never thought that would be the reason at all.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Nate nodded and trying to hold on to the tears he's been holding for days, he finally let it out. Shane just looked at his younger brother. _Wow, I've never seen him like this..ever._

**_CRCRCRCRCRCR_**

School was harder than ever for Caitlyn. Camp Rock was over but somehow she was still relieved because she didn't have to face Nate. But it still hurt inside.

Everything would remind her of him which makes herself feel just..great. She was walking down the hallway when she felt like she had to go to the bathroom.

Caitlyn immediately turned right to the bathrooms and felt sort of nauseous. She went inside to the bathroom, more like ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

_What's going on? This is the fifth day I've been feeling nauseous! Caitlyn thought. _She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked down at her underwear. _My period's been really late too._

She sat down on the floor and realized she was going to be late for class. She pulled her cell phone out of the bag to see if she had any text messages. Three unread from Mitchie. None from Nate. What a surprise. It was obvious that he was clearly over her.

The bell rang and she quickly got up and went to class.

**CRCRCRCR**

Caitlyn stared down at the pregnancy test right in front of her in the bathroom a couple of days later. This would be the third pregnancy test she took this week and she could not believe what it said on the screen.

_YOU'RE PREGNANT!_

Caitlyn gasped and rubbed her eyes. She hope that when she opened her eyes it would be a negative. But it wasn't. And she had no idea what to do. _How can I be pregnant?! I'm not finished with high school and I'm only sixteen! No, this CANNOT be happening to me! _

When she went home her mom was putting groceries away.

"Hey honey," Her mom said looking up at her daughter, "How was school?"

Caitlyn stared at her and felt the pregnancy test that was inside her jean pockets.

"Mom," Caitlyn said tears rolling down her face. "I'm –

Her mom looked at her and sat down on the breakfast stools. "C'mon sweetie, it cant be that bad."

"I'm pregnant." Caitlyn said pulling out the three pregnancy test she took and showed it to her mom. She was trying hard not to meet her mom's face but she did just to check her expression.

Caitlyn's mom instantly turned white when she looked down at the tests. _This cannot be happening she thought, My daughter's only sixteen. _"Who's," Her mom said, trying to say the words without crying. "the father of this baby?"

Caitlyn took a deep breath and let out her answer. The one and only –

"Nate Gey."

**CRCRCRCR**

Nate was clearly not over Caitlyn. Everytime he performed he would look out at the audience hoping she would be there. But everytime, she wasn't there.

Shane and Jason noticed that Nate got quieter and quieter every day. He would say only two words every day except singing.

Nate would look in his cell phone about every two seconds to see if he gotten a text message but he never did. He was too afraid himself to text Caitlyn.

Even Jason shut up and stopped complaining about his unfinished birdhouse.

And Shane seemed to be the one taking care of Nate except the other way around.

Shane texted Mitchie one night and it said,

_Nate needs to see Caitlyn again._

Seconds later Mitchie texted him back.

_I don't know. Caitlyn never texted me back. I think she really is gone._

It was clearly obvious, Nate was still in love.

**CRCRCRCR**

Few months later, Caitlyn's stomach gotten bigger and bigger and she had clearly showed the evidence in school what she did.

She was constantly called a 'slut' and a 'whore'.

Everyday was like a living nightmare. She got about a zillion messages from Mitchie but never bothered to answer them. She could no longer stay in contact with her or anyone else. She could not let anyone know about her secret. Especially Nate.

It was impossible for Caitlyn though. _I'm still in love with him Caitlyn thought._

**Hahaha. You're going to have to wait till tomorrow to get more. The next chapter will be even better. I think this has been the longest chapter I've written in this story so far.**

**As usual you know what to do.**

**See you :**


	5. Chapter 5

I got bored today so I decided just to post another one

**I got bored today so I decided just to post another one. Hahah.**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody and I also gotten a lot more favorites which is totally awesome! I love having you guys wait for this chapter so I'm going to post it today. You're gonna love this. Trust me. **

**Someone said that Caitlyn should tell Mitchie and Nate that she's pregnant but I think it's still a little too early for that and plus I have something in my sleeve. And Nate's secret is going to be really surprising but it's not in this chapter. Sorry! **

**Anyways, chapter 5 **

Chapter 5 - Unexpected

THREE YEARS LATER...

"Mommy! Tiffanie's pulling my hair!!" Mike yelled trying to get his three year old twin sister to stop touching his curly hair.

Mike's hair was exactly his father's and his father also didn't really like people touching his hair either. Like father like son.

Caitlyn was making breakfast this morning while her mom was shopping for the kids.

"Tiffanie," Caitlyn said calmly trying to balance two plates at the same time, "Stop touching your brother's hair."

Mike kept yelling and until Tiffanie said, "Fine!"

Tiffanie let go and Mike ran away from her like she was chasing her.

"C'mon guys! Time to eat your breakfast!" Caitlyn yelled.

Tiffanie and Mike ran up to the breakfast table and seated themselves on the stools. While eating their pancakes, Caitlyn was washing the dishes.

"Mommy?" Tiffanie asked.

"Yes baby?" Caitlyn answered.

"Where's our Daddy?" Tiffanie asked. Mike nodded too with his mouth full as if he was about to ask that question too.

Caitlyn stopped washing the dishes and turned off the water. _Yeah, she wondered. Why wasn't there a father in this family? Oh yeah because he broke up with her_ _and he doesn't even know he's a father and is in the other side of the country touring!._ Caitlyn took a deep breath and said, "We don't have a Daddy, it's just you, me, and grandma."

"You mean," Mike said gulping his pancakes, "He's up there?"  
Mike and Tiffanie both pointed up indicating heaven.

"Noo.." Caitlyn giggled, "He's just not in the picture."

"What if I drew us all in the picture with my crayons?" Tiffanie asked, "Will he be here with us?" Tiffanie definitely did not understand what Caitlyn said. Caitlyn couldn't blame her though, since she was still probably confused herself.

"No Tiffanie, it's not that easy sometimes." Caitlyn said looking down.

Tiffanie tilted her head in confusion but decided not to ask anymore.

Someone opened the house door and Caitlyn's mom was holding two big bags of groceries so big you couldn't see her face.

"GRANDMA!!" Tiffanie and Mike yelled both hugging Caitlyn's mom.

Caitlyn laughed and said, "Mom, let me help you with that."

Mom nodded yes and when they put everything on the table. She said, "So were the kids out of control this morning?"

Caitlyn and her mom both looked at Tiffanie and Mike who were in the living room watching t.v.

"No," Caitlyn said walking to the living room and sitting next to Mike. "They were perfectly fine." Caitlyn fluffed Mike's hair.

"Hey!" he said. He made a pout face and touched his curly bouncy hair to put to protect it.

Tiffanie rolled her eyes and continued watching TV.

"Listen," Mom said as she washed the rest of the dishes, "We need to get more toothpaste and some detergent. Do you think you can go to Target and get some?"

Caitlyn nodded and asked Tiffanie and Mike, "Would you guys like to go to Target with Mommmy?"

"YES!" they said together both jumping up and down.

**CRCRCRCRCR **

When they both all entered Target there were just a tad more people than usual. They were all holding CDs by some artist that they probably didn't recognize.

"Why are there people holding CDs?" Mike asked thinking it was unfair that everyone had something he didn't have.

"I don't know," Caitlyn shrugged, "Maybe some CD sale."

"Oh." Mike said.

Tiffanie and Mike both held onto their Mom's hands until they reached the toothpaste section of Target.

"Do you guys like the bubble gum flavored one?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mhmm." They both said at the same time.

"Mommy? Can we go over there to look at the pretty cups?" Tiffanie asked pointing to the next aisle.

"Okay, just don't go anywhere else." Caitlyn said nodding looking at the different toothpaste.

Mike and Tiffanie went to the other aisle.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn heard Mike and Tiffanie fighting.

"Give me that cup back! It was mine!" Tiffanie said.

"No! I was holding it first!" Mike yelled back.

"No! I was!"

"No _I_ was!"

"Stop it or else Mommy's gonna yell at us!"

"It's your fault!"

Suddenly Caitlyn heard a glass break and she rushed to the next aisle.

Tiffanie, Mike and a young man were both picking up the broken pieces. He looked very familiar but Caitlyn couldn't tell since he was bent down and was facing his back towards her.

"See! Look, now Mommy's going to yell at you cus you broke it!" Mike said pointing to her twin sister while using his other hand to clean up the glass.

"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!" Tiffanie said standing up. When she said "accident" it came out more as "assident" because Tiffanie couldn't pronounce big words yet.

Tiffanie started crying as her eyes turned from brown to grey just like her mother when she was upset.

"No, its okay no one's going to get in trouble here." Caitlyn said. When she was about to bend down to pick up the pieces the man stood up and looked at Caitlyn. His brown eyes widened.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn knew that voice by heart and she stood up to look up at the man clearly. Then she asked, "Nate?"

Tiffanie stopped crying and looked up at her mother and the stranger.

"Woah, his hair looks so cool!" Mike shouted. Touching his own identical curly hair.

"You like hair your hair too much." Tiffanie sated crossing her arms.

**I loved this chapter! Anyway you know what to do and no chapter tomorrow because super busy. So new one on Tuesday!  
**

**Peace  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the late chapter you guys

**Sorry about the late chapter you guys. I'm going to be busy all week so I can't promise you a chapter everyday. And plus I start school on Thursday..ergh**

**Anyways, enjoy and I might give you another chapter tonight again if I can!**

Chapter 6 – Reunited and it Feels So Good…Right?

_Moments before the Unexpected Meeting.._

Nate was looking at the laundry detergents when he heard a glass shatter just a few aisles away. He walked to aisle four and saw a cute little girl and a boy with curly hair. They were the same height and looked pretty identical. _Must be twins, Nate thought._

"Look what you did!" the little boy yelled at her sister.

"It's not my fault!" the girl cried. Her big brown eyes turned stone grey and she started tearing thinking that it really was her fault. _Wow, he thought. Those eyes look a little familiar but I can't remember where._

"Here, let me help you clean that up." Nate said kindly bending down to pick up the broken pieces.

They were all too busy cleaning up that Nate didn't realize their kids' mom walk up behind them. _Great, he thought. I look completely weird helping someone else's kids when they were just behind their own mother the whole time! So stupid Nate._

As Nate stood up and the mother was about to bend down to help her kids, Nate widened his eyes.

_I know that face, he thought. It was Caitlyn! _He couldn't believe it. She looked more beautiful than ever before, her hair was longer and her brown eyes were bigger.

"Caitlyn?" he asked.

_Back with CPOV_

"Nate?" she asked in reply.

Her heart stopped. What was she supposed to do now? He already recognized her. She wasn't ready to face him again because of two things. One, because of her whole I-have-you-kids secret thing and Second, because Nate broke her heart.

Nate nodded and somewhat smiled.

"Mommy, you know that guy?" Tiffanie asked looking up at them. Her eyes have already restored back to her natural color.

Caitlyn forgot that she had kids for a second.

"Yes, I do sweetie," Caitlyn answer snapping back into reality. She held onto Tiffanie and Mike's hand. "We're old friends."

Caitlyn wished they were more than that somehow. But he was the one who broke her heart remember?

"Yup," Nate added hands in his pockets.

Caitlyn looked at his face. She's probably only a friend to him now. They walked around the store in awkward silence when Nate decided to break it.

"So, how's life?" Nate asked facing towards Caitlyn while walking. Caitlyn's could feel herself sweat underneath her clothes.

"Nothing really, just taking care of the kids." Caitlyn smiled touching Mike's hair.

"They're so cute." Nate complimented. _Why would she want me now? There was obviously another guy in her life._

"Mooooooooom," Mike complained shooing Caitlyn's hand away and making a pout face. "What did I say about my hair?"

"Sorry," Caitlyn said with a slightly giggle. Nate laughed too.

"I'm like that too, kid." Nate said high-fiving Mike, "Don't let anyone touch the hair."

Caitlyn felt uneasy. _What if he finds out? _But Nate looked like he didn't have a clue. He was talking to Tiffanie and Mike. _They seem to really like him. Caitlyn thought.. Especially Mike. And Tiffanie doesn't really like anyone she just met._

They all four walked together. The most embarrassing for Caitlyn must have been when an elder lady commented to his husband and saying, "What a adorable family." Nate blushed and Caitlyn just looked away blushing two shades redder than Nate.

When they bought everything and reached to the front of Target, Nate said, "Well it's nice seeing you again."

Caitlyn smiled, "Yeah it was."

_Wait. I am NOT falling for him again after he broke our promise. We are NOTHING but just friends._

"Wait," Tiffanie said, "Nate's leaving?" Tiffanie looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes.

"Nooo!" Mike cried, putting his head to Nate's stomach.

_Awww. Caitlyn thought looking at Nate hug Tiffanie andMike. Maybe I should tell him. Just not now._

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn said, "Nate really has to go. Right Nate?"

"Yeah guys," Nate said looking at them. "I have to go find –

"CAITLYN?!" Someone yelled, more like screamed.

Caitlyn spun around and saw Mitchie. She looked taller and instead of her bangs she had side bangs with layers. _It's Mitchie! Caitlyn though. Her best friend since three years. Do you know how long it's been without a girlfriend to talk to besides your mom?!_

Caitlyn and Mitchie ran to each other and hugged tightly. Everyone was looking at them but they didn't seem to care.

"Mitchie," Nate complained covering his ears from her screaming. "Can you get any louder?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and let go of Caitlyn. Mitchie took a good look at her.

"Caitlyn, you look gorgeous!"

Caitlyn laughed, "I'm in Juicy sweats Mitchie, and you look gorgeous too! Last time I checked you never wanted to change your hair! I like it SO much better this way though."

Mitchie laughed, "Thanks! Shane decided I need to change it."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Of course."

As they were talking, Nate just stood there, hands in his pockets. _She's over me. I cant believe I broke up with her. That was the worst mistake. When I talked to her, she seemed dead and now when she talks to Mitchie it's like nothing bad happened._

Mitchie walked over to Tiffanie and Mike who were getting impatient from standing there with nothing to do.

"OMG! Are these your twins?!" Mitchie hugged both of them tightly, "They are adorable!

"Can't." Tiffanie said.

"Breathe." Mike added.

"Sorry." Mitchie said, letting go of them.

Mitchie looked at Tiffanie and said, "You have your mother's eyes sweetie!"

"Thank you!" Tiffanie said with a smile on her face. She always liked to be compared with her mother.

"Mitchie, where are you?" a man asked but then he stopped. It was Shane.

"Caitlyn?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Shane!" Caitlyn said and gave him a friendly hug.

"About time we see you again!" Where have you been?!" Shane asked. Jason and Ella were there too!

"CAITLYN! I MISSED YA!" Jason shouted hugging her like a teddy bear followed by Ella who was slightly tearing from this reunion.

Again Nate was just standing there watching them.

"And who are these cute adorable little kids?" Shane said walking to Tiffanie and Mike.

"Hi! I'm Tiffanie and I'm three!" Tiffanie said waving to Shane.

"I'm Mike and I'm four!" Mike added jumping up and down from the excitement.

"No, Mikey," Tiffanie said glaring at him. "Mommy said we born at the same time!"

"Ohh.." Mike said clearly not listening to Tiffanie.

"Aww! They are so cute!" Shane complimented looking at them. Jason nodded like a 3 year old in agreement and so did Ella.

"Yeah, I know!" Mitchie said excitedly. "Caitlyn's got adorable twins!"

"Oh? I must say.." Shane said looking at Nate. Now he regretted looking since Nate just looked away.

"Hey! We should all get together tonight!" Ella suggested.

"Yeah!" Mitchie agreed. "Caitlyn? What about your house if it's not a problem?"

"Oh yeah, I'm missing my birdhouse!" Jason added. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry," he said, "I guess I can wait."

Caitlyn giggled shyly. "I don't know..it's getting late and all…"

"Caitlyn," Mitchie said, "It's only five o'clock."

"Are they coming over?" Mike asked, "I want them to come!!"

"Me too!" Tiffanie agreed. "I like your friends!"

"Aww.." Everyone said in unison.

"Well okay then." Caitlyn said laughing.

"C'mon! Lets go!"

"YAY! PARTY!" Tiffanie and Mike shouted. Jason and Ella headed outside holding hands while Caitlyn walked out with Mitchie and Shane.

Tiffanie and Mike walked with Nate closely behind them. Mike noticed Nate looking down as he walked. He knew he was upset because Mike looks down when he gets upset too.

"Nate?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?" Nate looked at him.

"Are you sad?"

"No, just a little tired I guess." Nate replied and tried to smile and not sound like he was lying. "It's just unfair." He mumbled to himself. Thinking that no one heard that, he kept walking until they reached the parking lot.

Before Tiffanie joined Caitlyn and Mike to her car, Tiffanie said to Nate,

"Mommy says life isn't always fair, you just have to- have to-" Tiffanie looked up trying to remember what her mom said. "hold your high head!"

Nate laughed softly from her mistake since she was only three but realized what she said was true.

**Anyways, comment, favorite, review. Make me proud **

**Longest chapter everrrrrr lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhhh! OMG, sorry I couldn't update for like 2 weeks. School started and yeah that's pretty much self explanatory. I already had the chapter written down for a while so this didn't really take long. **

**You can expect a new chapter very soon and you won't have to wait as long as last time, PROMISE!**

**New chapter, I would read it if I were you because this chapter has a twist. Hehehe**

Chapter 7 – I Know What You Did Three Summers Ago

When Caitlyn got home with her friends, there was a note taped to the fridge. It said,

_Staying over your Aunt Nicole's for the night. Take care of the kids and call me whenever you can. Love you._

Everyone sat in the living room like they were at their own home. Tiffanie and Mike sat with Nate while Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Ella sat at the biggest couch.

_Okay, Caitlyn thought, Mike and Tiffanie LOVE Nate. This is going to be easy to realize for him._

Caitlyn looked inside the fridge and realized there was not even enough for all of them to eat.

"You guys okay with just pizza?" Caitlyn asked holding the house phone.

"Yup!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

Caitlyn called the pizza and she didn't know that Nate was looking at her the whole time. Mitchie and Shane noticed and gave him a sympathetic smile. Everything seemed to change for Caitlyn and Nate. Nate still loves her, and Caitlyn has kids with another person now.

_At least Nate's having fun with the kids, Mitchie thought. They seem to have a lot in common. In fact, a little too much. _Mitchie suddenly got a little suspicious but chose to ignore it instead.

During dinner, things got too weird to ignore. Mike doesn't eat the crusts of the pizza and neither does Nate. Tiffanie hates pepperoni and there you see Nate picking off the pepperonis on his pizza.

Mitchie ran over the things in her mind and tried to figure out every possibility to see if her gut was right. Then, Mitchie gasped to herself. _How can I be so fricken stupid! Mike and Nate have the same hair even though Mike's hair was a tad bit lighter. Oh. My. God. _Caitlyn and Nate were always stealing glances at each other during dinner and Caitlyn looked a little bit nervous..as if she was hiding something.

_That's it. Mitchie thought. _She was going to talk to her in private later. _How can she do this to me? We are best friends, she was suppose to tell me everything! Even if it was three years ago! _Mitchie was kind of upset but decided not to show it yet.

Jason's cell phone rang and he said, "Uh huh," "No! Why?!" "Great.." "Fine, Bye"

Shane and Nate both sat up straight and being concerned asked Jason what was up.

"You know how we booked a place at the hotel very last minute?" He asked.

Nate glared at Shane, "This is what happens when people book at the last minute."

Shane crossed his arms and shrugged, "Whatever. So where are we going to stay now?!"

"I don't know," Nate shook his head, "That's the only good hotel in this town."

Then Shane got an idea. "Caitlyn," Shane asked, "Do you mind if we stay here? It's just for one night so it won't be trouble to you, I promise."

"Please? Please?!" Jason asked looking like he was going to go down on his knees and beg.

Caitlyn shifted her shoulders. She seriously felt like running away from this mad house. Too much drama! And she felt like the only one experiencing it. If she said, no they would ask why and they would have no place to stay. If she said, okay then it could be too dangerous for her. Oh no….

"Okay," Caitlyn said unsure. She could feel herself getting more and more nervous by the second. Nate staying over her house?! She could not take this. "ONLY one night."

"Thanks!" Jason and Shane said getting up to hug Caitlyn.

"Thanks Caitlyn," Nate said not bothering to get up. He really wished he could though and much more.

Caitlyn just smiled and looked away.

"YAY! They are staying with us!" Tiffanie cheered. Everyone was happy except for Caitlyn who could feel her legs shaking. _This is going to be one long night, Caitlyn thought. _

"So let's see," Mitchie said, "Me and Ella in Caitlyn's room and Shane, Nate, Jason on the couch for the night?"

Everybody agreed and somehow Caitlyn managed too. Caitlyn put Tiffanie and Mike to sleep fist. It was midnight when everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Caitlyn went into the kitche and closed the door behind her. She made herself a coup of tea and sat there in peace enjoying her drink. _Ahh..quiet for the first time today. _

Someone opened the kitchen door and closed it. It was Mitchie. Caitlyn jumped from the seat.

"Hey." Mitchie smiled.

"Hey." Caitlyn smiled back.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Mitchie laughed getting a tissue to wipe out some tea Caitlyn spilled.

"I'm not jumpy." Caitlyn said giggling.

"Yes you are!" Mitchie said sitting down across from Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked down. _Well how could I not be? This house feels so congested with everybody here and the past's has been stuck in my head lately. _

Tiffanie came downstairs and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Mommy," Tiffanie complained putting her on her head. "My head hurts."

"I'll get you some medicine." Caitlyn stood up and got the medicine from the cabinet as Mitchie watched both of them closely.

Tiffanie sat on the breakfast stool swinging her legs while she waited for her medicine. "This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in…" She sang softly to herself.

Mitchie opened her mouth in astonishment. _That's my song! She's only three and she hit every note perfectly. She's got her dad's and her uncle's singing talent for sure._

Caitlyn handed the medicine to Tiffanie and she drank it up.

"Now go back to sleep, its late." Caitlyn said.

"Okay," Tiffanie replied, "Goodnight Mommy!" Tiffanie reached up and hugged Caitlyn's waist. Caitlyn kissed Tiffanie's forehead.

Tiffanie ran over to Mitchie and said, "Goodnight Mitchie!" and hugged her. "Aww! Goodnight sweetie!" Mitchie said.

As soon as Tiffanie went back upstairs, Mitchie stood up. "Caitlyn, Tiffanie – she was singing my song." She stated.

Caitlyn leaned back and said, "Oh yeah, I played it for her and she loved it. I'm sorry, Mitchie, since it's your song and all."

"No! I didn't mean that!" Mitchie said, "She's AMAZING!"

Caitlyn smiled to herself, "Yeah she is, I don't know where she got it. She really likes to sing."

"Kinda like Nate." Mitchie mumbled to herself.

"What?" Caitlyn asked her head sprang up and looking at Mitchie like she just told her that she was secretly Demi Lovato.

Mitchie took a deep breath and walked a little bit closer to her. "Caitlyn, is Nate the father of your kids."

Caitlyn's heart ran faster and faster. It was time for her to face the music like almost literally. Her eyes turned immediate grey and Mitchie knew that she was right all along.

"You had sex with him three years ago." Mitchie said quietly still trying to sum it all up. "During Camp Rock."

Caitlyn looked like she was about to die. Her eyes were grey and her face was pale. The usual color in her cheeks were now gone.

She looked down and she knew Mitchie was standing there waiting for her to say something. With much effort she only seemed to let out one word.

"Yes."

Caitlyn started tearing and then the tears from three years ago started to pour down..Three years equals uhm, a lot of tears.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Oh my effin' god."

**Hope you liked this one. The drama has officially begun and its only the beginning, I promise.**

**I know most of you probably think Nate is clueless about everything. But what the heck, he's blined by lovee hehe.**

**Anyways, new upload probably this week, tomorrow, or maybe next weekend. Click on the purple button on the left bottom corner and I will love you.**


End file.
